In the Land of Nevers
by Diving in
Summary: "You can't be my brother." She whispered sadly. "And why not?" He asked confused. "Because I never had a brother." Set during new moon. AU


**IN THE LAND OF NEVERS**

**Disclaimer:** **All twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Edward looked for the last time at his house; the place he had grown-up, who held all his childhood memories, which he couldn't remember.

After his transformation, there were many things he had forgotten. As hard as he tried he couldn't even remember his father; he remembered his mother a little, but not his father; not even after coming to this house, not even after seeing the pictures, he couldn't.

Carlisle had explained to him that it was some after effect of the transformation; just like his ability and all the rest.

Carlisle could say whatever he wanted; it didn't make better the fact that he could barely remember his parents.

He threw a last glance at the house and was about to go down, when something draw his attention.

There was a door, at the end of the corridor.

He vaguely remembered his mother forbidding him to go in that room, and yet, saw her hovering sometimes in front of it, but never entering.

He went to the door and looked at it, deciding whether or not he should go in there. Finally, curiosity getting the better of him, he tried opening it, but she was locked.

He hesitated, he could have opened the door easily, but he didn't want to break it, for it was part of his family's home.

Suddenly, he heard a noise or so he thought but he couldn't have been sure; it have been very faint and short and sounded like child laughter.

It was strange, since with his new abilities he should have able to hear it clearly, and even more with his new power. But as he put his ear against the door, he couldn't hear a thing.

This made him even more curious. He remembered seeing a bundle of keys in his father office. Within a second he was back with them.

After several tries, he finally opened the door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

It was a child room. A little girl room, more precisely. A strong odor of apple with a hint of honey and tea, assaulted his senses. The room hadn't been opened in years. The scent was slightly familiar.

His eyes widened when he recognized it; this was his mother scent or at least it resembled it. The scent was slightly different but resembled strongly his mother's, with a hint of his father's.

Edward stepped into the room. What he noticed first, was that almost all the furniture were either white or of a light wood color.

The wallpaper was of a light purple color with a pattern of white flowers.

On the wall besides him was a large dresser with a hat box on top of it.

On the opposite wall, was a window, with a view on the back garden and below it was a chest, open, with some toys in it.

Besides it was a grand dollhouse, with a few dolls in it, and further on the side was a carriage, with another doll in it.

In the middle of the room, was a little table and a tea party were settled on it, with a few dolls and plush, attending said party.

On the right wall was a large bed unmade, with dark pink bedding. In front of it was an old rocking chair, the same as the one he saw in his and his parent's room; and across the bed, was a dressing table.

On top of it were porcelain dolls, a music box, a hairbrush, some ribbons, a little hat which was hang on the mirror and a black and white photography.

Underneath the table was a sewing basket, with some unfinished work.

Beside the dressing table, was a desk with an ink pot on it and an open exercise book.

Someone had lived here, in his house, with his family and he hadn't known it. This room had obviously belonged to a child. He approached the dressing table and looked at the photography. It was a family picture, representing his parents and two children. He recognized himself as the little boy; he mustn't have been older than 4 or 5 years. But the little girl, on the other hand…

She looked 9 or 10 years old and was the almost perfect replica of his mother in miniature. She was without a doubt his sister.

But how, was that possible? Granted he didn't remember much of his family, but he was sure he had never seen her before, she wasn't even here when him and his parents fell sick and wasn't in any of the pictures of his family.

What had happened to her? Where was she now?

He looked around him, everything was strange about this room; nobody had been here in years and yet, it looked like the owner was about to come back at any moment.

The unmade bed, the open chest with toys inside, the dollhouse, the settled doll's tea party, the unfinished work in the sewing basket, the open exercise book on the desk.

This drew his attention, maybe he could find a name; he put the photography back on the dressing table and went to the desk. He looked at the exercises book, rather than writing like he had expected was a drawing; it represented strange beings.

Some had wings; some looked like insects, with several legs or a cross between several animals, with tails and horns or scales and fur together. And others odd combination.

Some looked friendly and others, pretty menacing. It was hard to say.

He looked at the beginning of the exercise book, but there was still no name; in fact this one was only filled of drawings of those beings; but they couldn't have been real. To his knowledge, nothing could look like this.

Then again vampires existed.

Edward frowned, not knowing what to make of those drawings.

He looked around on the desk, there was some story and school books on the shelves. He opened the drawer and found another exercises book and music textbook.

He opened the exercise book first at the first page. _"Eileen Masen, exercise book"_ was written at the middle of the page, in big letter. So that was her name. He then looked at the music textbook.

He looked at the beginning, something was written. _"For my daughter, to create beautiful music. With love. Father." _

He also noticed that some of the partitions were for piano; apparently it had been a family thing. But what surprised him, was the advanced pieces of music that were in this textbook, she must had been gifted to play such advanced pieces, at such a young age.

Edward suddenly felt a pang of sadness for this sister he had never got to know. What had happened to her? He hadn't found any Eileen Masen buried near his parents. Her room looked like she was still there seconds ago and yet no one had been here for years. Had she just disappeared?

And his parents, why had they not told her about her? Or maybe they did and he couldn't remember. It was confusing.

He made a mental note to research later, if he could find anything in the old newspapers that would explain her disappearance.

And then, there was the fact that he didn't saw any pictures of her anywhere in the house, aside of the one in her room.

Pictures…She had been in this house for at least a few years. There must have been some. He knew his mother liked to take pictures; that much he remembered.

He frowned; there must be some in the house still.

Quickly he searched his sister's room _it was strange to call her that_ but found nothing.

Next he searched his room, his father's office, the whole first floor. Finally, he went to his parent's room and after a short search, found what he was looking for in a hat box.

Being a vampire certainly had his advantages. He opened the box and here they were pictures of her, his sister, at all ages. She was either alone, with him; with his…_ their _parents _ how odd to think that his parents weren't his alone_ and again, in some others, she was with children he assumed were her friends.

He noticed that in them, she never was never older, than the age of nine or ten.  
>Was this when she had disappeared? It must be, there were no other pictures.<p>

One picture in particularly drew his attention. Eileen was sitting at the piano, focused on the piece she was playing and looked so happy. In one quick decision, he decided to keep the picture and put the others back in the hat box. It felt a little silly for he didn't remember her, didn't even know her. But still; he had kept a picture of his parents, so why not her. She was his sister, even if he had no knowledge her prior to this day.

Putting the hat box back where he found it, he locked all the doors; put the keys in his pocket and he went down to join Carlisle, who was waiting for him outside.

Later when Rosalie and Alice would become part of the family, and they would later again, introduce themselves as his sisters to others; his mind would go back to that sister he didn't know.

And then, very, very much later, he would tell his family about his discovery; about a sister he didn't know, who was a prodigy piano, loved doll and resembled a lot his mother.

But for now he would keep her for him and try to imagine a life, with a family he had few memories of; and a sister who he could only imagine what she was like.

**Here it is, first chapter of the rewrite; it took me some times but I did it! ! ! ! Yay me! ...I'm tired. Anyway, let me know what you think. ^^**


End file.
